


Lovegame

by sapphiczule



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Addiction, Broke Heiress Macarena, Casino Nights, Explicit Language, Explicit Smut, F/F, Gambling, Mogul Zulema, Poker AU, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/pseuds/sapphiczule
Summary: “We were just on our way to our private poker game. Would you like to join us? I have to warn you – it's not for the faint of heart.”Zulema’s statement should make Macarena step back. She takes two steps forwards instead.“I’m feeling lucky tonight.”Poker AU. Place your bets...
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "Anna drop my casino AU challenge." - @killingsaray. Happy birthday Ash!! There's nothing that I wouldn't do for my mayhem twin aka twisted sister aka bruja soul sister aka the baddest pisces boss bitch there is. I love you so much. 
> 
> This story is inspired on one of the plots from the tv show The L Word (Helena and Catherine) but there will be major canon divergences further along the plot. Enjoy!

Macarena grew up listening to people say that, the higher the tower, the greater the fall thereof. She has no idea who came up with that, but if she knew, she would be cursing them with all her power for jinxing things up. To say that she had a great fall was an understatement.

Macarena Ferreiro was blessed with her family name at birth, which has continuously opened all sorts of doors and windows for her throughout her entire life. Her mother Encarna Ferreiro was the biggest, most influential art curator and philanthropist in Spain, founder of the Ferreiro Foundation which donates millions of euros per year to all sorts of non-profits and museums as her own way to give back to the community through social programs and investments in the arts and culture. A self-made empire which certainly guaranteed a fortune and a reputation for her offspring and only child.

The blonde grew up with all of the finest things surrounding her. Her mansion, filled by the most beautiful collections of paintings and sculptures her mother owned, private tutors for French lessons, her own horse for polo training and a future career in whatever she wanted waiting for her to be given on a silver platter. She enjoyed the bliss of not having to work for a living in her twenties, and by the age of 30 Maca came to bear the heavy weight that came with the title of the new director of the family’s foundation after her mother retired, one which the blonde happily accepted it. Not because of the status though, as most people thought it to be. Sure, she enjoyed the power, but she was also just as passionate about the foundation’s work as her mother was. All of this sounded like the dream life, and in fact it was. But it was also a very lonely one.

Richness, power and status combined is a permanent recipe in misleading people’s first impressions of Macarena. The truth, however, was that the blonde was very sweet and loving, and unfortunately, way too naïve for her own good. Since Macarena never knew what it was like to live without her money to back her up, she tended to use it in a more than reckless way to say the least. Said splurges would of frivolous shopping sprees, yes, but also on her friends. She never knew what it was like to have friendships that truly care for her and not just her status growing up, and moving to Madrid from her hometown Málaga surprisingly brought to her life the best friends she could have asked for. Macarena wanted to give them the world, and she had the means to do so.

And that’s exactly how her downfall was proclaimed by destiny.

Macarena’s mother was already used to her daughter’s wild spendings with the family money, giving her several warnings about how the way she was choosing to spend it was not of the wise nature. Not that she had a problem with her daughter using it to spoil the people she cared for; but Macarena simply didn’t know where to draw the line. With anything, really. What began as private jets and stays on five-star hotels for the weekend or complete wardrobe makeovers grew exponentially until the turning point when the blonde thought it was a good idea to surprise her best friend Kabila, "Rizos" as everyone in their friends circle would call her, with affording all of the expenses for her future wedding ceremony. The wedding plans, mind you, nothing on the ordinary side – an all-included trip to the swiss alps, in-season, where the ceremony would be held on the outdoors of a mind-blowing resort with sky-rocket prices. All friends and family didn’t have to spend a dime.

Then, things took a turn. A bad turn, the type that throws the car off the road and down a cliff.

Kabila eloped.

And down the drain went thousands of Ferreiro’s euros and the blonde’s inheritance.

The memory still stung like a fresh wound. 

“ _My darling... I have cherished the time we spent together these couple of days, and it has reaffirmed all of my recent convictions. And, because I love you very very much, I’m going to do something truly radical.”_

_Encarna and Macarena were standing on the hotel’s driveway while her mother’s limo waited to take her away, the party now long forgotten by all the guests who made their way out one by one after the eloping scandal. Macarena’s face was in a deep frown, trying to understand where her mother was trying to say with this farewell. Encarna’s lips curled into a gentle smile while she held her daughter’s hand._

_“Sweetheart... I’m cutting you off financially.”_

_Macarena froze, and she could feel all her blood draining from her face slowly turning her complexion pale white. The softness of her mother’s voice in contrast with such a rough message made her stomach turn._

_“From this moment forth, you’re going to have to learn how to build relationships with people who love you for who you are, not your money.”_

_“You’re not serious.” Maca finally found her voice again, although it was barely a choked whisper._

_“I've never been more serious. This is going to turn your life around, darling. You’re such a wonderful girl... Such a beautiful soul, which such a surprisingly kind heart. You need to know that people truly love you even if you’re penniless.”_

And just like that, with a kiss on the cheek, her mother said her goodbyes and disappeared inside her limo, which drove her away.

Macarena would love nothing more than to be able to say that she gets it. That she is living her life, independently, and that she has learned the lesson her mother had set life to teach her. But the truth is that she’s in deep shit. Apparently, when her mother said she was cutting her off, she meant it in every sense of the word. Her cars, her summer houses in Ibiza and her 2-story mansion in Salamanca not forgetting her position as director of the family foundation were all stripped from her, because according to Encarna, “she had to learn how to stand on her own feet, without everything that came from her mother’s back wheels.”

She was definitely not standing.

Macarena has been struggling for almost six months now, getting fired from every job she’s been hired due to lack of experience on doing normal chores such as taking orders from customers, serving tables or even washing the dishes – things that her privilege never allowed her to learn. Boots that she owned from her previous life was now worth her entire salary while employed, and that was something Maca was struggling to get behind on. To her relief, rent was the one thing she didn’t have to deal with for now.

After Rizos came back to town and heard what had happened to Macarena because of her, she wanted nothing more than to be able to help. Macarena so desperately wanted to be angry at the curly-haired girl and blame her for all the bad things that are happening to her right now, but the fact is that she couldn’t. She could see how sorry the woman was, and after hearing why she eloped, she was just happy her friend didn’t end up marrying someone she wasn’t sure she truly loved. Macarena has always been a fool for love. She could never feel angry at a person she loves for seeking her happiness. 

Kabila helped her financially whenever she was in between jobs and offered the guest room on her house for the blonde to stay as long as she wanted, their friendship tightening more than ever before which surprised Maca who felt loved even in her worst hours and darkest of days.

Maybe Encarna did have a point. But she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

“ _Oye Maca, ¿qué haces?_ ” Kabila’s voice sounded through the speaker of her phone just as she picked up the call.

“You know, the usual... Enjoying unemployment while laid down on your couch. What are _you_ doing? I can tell by your voice that you’re up to something.”

Kabila chuckles and Macarena prepares herself for what’s to come. She fills her mouth with a handful of popcorn that rests in a bowl between her legs, the movie playing on the TV in front of her forgotten even before she answered the call.

“You know Yolanda’s last modeling gig for that fancy clothing brand that was a huge success?” The blonde hums affirming it, and her friend continues. “Well, the brand is sponsoring the premiere party for that new blockbuster movie that’s about to come out. You know Roll the Dice? They want her to be on the red-carpet tomorrow night.”

“What?! I’ve been seeing posters of that movie everywhere. That’s huge for Yole!” Macarena said excitingly, a grin plastered on her face. She was always happy to see her friends succeed.

“For Yolanda and for us! That’s why I’m calling you right now. She just told me she has two extra tickets, and she wants you and I coming with her tomorrow night.”

Maca’s smile instantly dropped.

“Rizos... I’m not going anywhere. Everything is too expensive for me right now. Even when I work, I lose money.” The blonde says sighing, remembering the incident on her last job of a broken sculpture on the restaurant and her salary’s discount to cover it.

“Macarena you have to leave this house! I know things are not well right now, but you need to allow yourself to enjoy life too... Besides, Yole said, and I quote, ‘If Maca is not coming then I’m not coming’. It was you who helped her finally launch her modeling career! She is so grateful, and she said that it will feel wrong if you’re not there.”

Macarena’s heart softens at that. She remembers when Yolanda first told her a year ago that she had the dream of following a modeling career, and how she arranged for the best agents in town to meet up with her, paying for everything her friend needed for a kickstart. She did want to celebrate this moment alongside Yolanda.

“Besides, you’re not spending a dime tonight. You still have plenty of high couture outfits, food and drinks are free and Tere has already agreed to take us on her limo.”

“Rizos, we can’t make Tere drive us for free. That’s her job.”

Kabila sighs. She knew Macarena wouldn’t make it easier for her.

“Relax, okay? She got invited to the premiere as well, so she’ll be going either way. One of her loyal clients happens to be this big-shot director in the movie industry and he sent her an invitation. She also told me about this afterparty that’s going to happen, thrown by this Zahir woman. You know her?”

“Zahir..." Macarena grabs another mouthful of popcorn, the name ringing a bell in her brain. "You mean Zulema Zahir? Yeah, she’s famous for those high-stake poker games... never got to know her though. I think my mother sold an art collection to her a couple of years ago. But either way – that’s way out of my league Rizos. And yours. We don’t know how to play.”

Kabila’s laugh echoes through the call.

“Well, it just so happens that I’m actually an expert at poker. Call it my secret talent. My dad used to host poker games every sunday afternoon at our place when I was younger, and he taught me everything you need to know when playing poker. I'm coming over after lunch so I can teach you everything I know.”

“Rizos, I-”

“That’s not up for discussion. See you later, bye!”

Macarena throws her phone on the couch after the call was over, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this. She runs a finger through her hair, taking a deep breath to absorb everything her friend had just told her. 

"I can't be that bad right?" Macarena asks out loud to no one.

A night out might be good for her after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sapphiczule on twitter if you wanna come and say hi!


End file.
